legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Terra
Terra (テルマ, Teruma, lit. "Thelma") is Noa's Ra-Seru in Legend of Legaia. She possesses the attribute of Wind and is the second Ra-Seru encountered. Terra is wise and kind, but somewhat impulsive in nature. Appearance Terra looks like a typical gray wolf when attached to the aged female wolf host body. The eyes of the wolf are a deep red, but it is unknown if this is a characteristic of wolves in Legaia or if this is an effect of Terra having attached herself to the wolf's body. Her jeweled form has four sides and is triangular at the top. Her body color is inverted from Meta's as it is a light green all around and the jewel in the center is a deep red. While attached to Noa's hand Terra covers the tops of her fingers and the top of her hand like a small glove. When Noa chooses to attack, Terra's body sprouts insect-like wings that cut Noa's enemies and flap repeatedly. While in her true form, Terra resembles a female dancer with two pairs of wings, with one of these pairs attached to her arms. Personality Terra serves a mother figure to Noa, always looking after her and making sure she constantly trains her body and mind. Due to concern for Noa's well-being, Terra may seem stern at times. But this is all for Noa's own good, as Noa's ignorance does cause her to get into trouble. Terra is wise and compassionate, though she is not infallible and can be reckless. She chooses to keep some things to herself but has reasons for doing so. Story Early Life Terra formerly resided in the Genesis Tree atop Mt. Rikuroa, until one day she was awakened by the sound of a baby's cry. That infant was Noa, but she was too small for Terra to attach herself to, so Terra instead chose to attach herself to a female wolf that wandered into the area after catching Noa's scent. Perhaps sensing that Mt. Rikuroa was too dangerous a location to raise the two-year-old child, Terra used her control over the wolf to take her north of the mountain to the remote Snowdrift Cave where no Seru had ventured. Terra raised Noa for ten years inside Snowdrift Cave, living off a diet of mushrooms (and perhaps Piura) as well as water from a small spring inside the cave. Terra trained Noa's body and mind over the years in preparation for their escape, as she planned to use the Genesis Tree's power on Mt. Rikuroa in order to transfer herself to Noa so that she may journey to eradicate the Mist. ''Legend of Legaia'' Terra is first seen after she wakes up Noa from a dream. She leads Noa to the center of the cave, testing her knowledge in various areas about the Mist, Genesis Trees, and Seru along the way. After Noa trains to satisfaction Terra leads her toward the other end of the cave to get something to eat. However, a large earthquake cracks open a section of the cave and lets in the Mist and the Seru. Realizing that this is their chance to escape, Terra leads Noa to the outside world and over to the summit of Mt. Rikuroa. Terra helps Noa defeat a feral Golem blocking the way and later reveals that she is actually a Ra-Seru attached to the head of a wolf. Though Terra had done well protecting Noa throughout the years, she is unfortunately nearly killed by a Caruban at Mt. Rikuroa's summit after Zeto corners them and calls the monster out before disappearing. Terra and Noa are saved when Vahn reaches the summit and helps Noa kill the Caruban after Meta detects their presence. After Vahn revives the Genesis Tree, Terra is able to use its power to detach from the wolf and onto Noa. Sadly for the wolf, the injury from the Caruban decreases its already short life expectancy and it wanders off to die in an isolated area. It is revealed in Noa's flashback in Uru Mais how Terra and Noa came to meet. After a member of the Soren tribe had rescued Noa from the Mist at the request of her mother, Queen Minea, the Soren flew as far away as he could go. While flying over Mt. Rikuroa's summit the Soren warrior ceased flying and fell to his death upon impact with the summit's floor. Noa was thankfully uninjured, and as a wolf wandered outside to sniff at their bodies, Terra levitated out of the Genesis Tree and connected herself to the wolf. It is eventually revealed by Zora within the Floating Castle that the Ra-Seru are used as an important component of the Mist Generator. In order to destroy the Mist Generators, Terra, Meta and Ozma are forced to gang up on the Ra-Seru inside and kill it. Terra had chosen to keep this a secret from Noa so as not to give her the idea that the Ra-Seru are the ones responsible for the Mist, but Noa is perfectly understanding of the situation. The close bond between Terra and Noa comes to an end when Vahn, Noa, and Gala discover that Conkram and everyone fused with the city had died upon the destruction of the Absolute Fortress. Noa is furious with Terra for not telling her that her parents and everyone else would die after destroying the Mist Generator. The Ra-Seru do not mention this fact due to knowing that their wearers would be reluctant to get rid of the Mist with this knowledge, and this veil of secrecy causes Noa to hate Terra and hold her responsible for her parents' death. Terra's protection of Noa while Juggernaut invades Rim Elm appears to cause Noa to forgive Terra and their bond is close once again as they enter the Seru-kai to stop Songi from destroying it. Terra's near-death experience in the Seru-kai causes Noa great emotional stress, but thanks to Hari, Terra and the other Ra-Seru are returned to full strength for a short while. Terra uses all her power to help Noa and the others prevail against Cort at the heart of Juggernaut in the Bio Castle, thus defeating the very last of the Mist's henchmen. However, at Cort's defeat it becomes clear that the Seru-kai has reached its point of death, meaning that the Ra-Seru are moments away from dying themselves. Terra detaches from Noa as Meta and Ozma separate from Vahn and Gala as well. In a touching display, the Ra-Seru remind them to have faith in human potential and thank them for their efforts in returning the world to its pre-Mist condition. Terra explodes in a burst of radiant energy with the other Ra-Seru, causing the inhabitants of Rim Elm to safely separate from Juggernaut's body and have all their wounds healed, as well as returning Cort to his infant body for a second chance of life. Power and Abilities As a Ra-Seru, Terra has amazing powers that are not possessed by normal Seru. These powers come from the homeworld of the Seru - the Seru-kai. Though this power is immense, if the Seru-kai is destroyed Terra ceases to exist. Because she is a Ra-Seru, Terra can revive the ancient Genesis Trees that have the power to drive away the Mist. In order to revive the Genesis Trees, Terra uses the power of human prayers and transfers this power into the Genesis Tree itself. One of the most important of Terra's powers is her imperviousness to the maddening effects of the Mist (though she can become ill if exposed for too long at weaker levels). Terra also allows Noa to use her Hyper Arts and can absorb and summon Seru in battle. Terra can communicate with other Ra-Seru using their native language, but her primary method of communication is through telepathy. Though it is not in her Ra-Seru nature to do so, Terra is capable of controlling the minds of others. Terra can also levitate, teleport to other areas (within limits) and has complete control over the element of Wind. Her power causes the strength, speed, quickness and other stats of her host to raise dramatically above normal levels. An example of a boost in stats is seen in Legend of Legaia's opening FMV when Noa hits a Grude multiple times using her Rushing Gale while her punches are embedded with the wind element. Ultimate Attack *Queen Twister - Terra transforms into her true form and attacks all enemies with tornados of wind and by slicing them to death with her sharp wings. Hyper Art Attacks *Frost Breath *Vulture Blade *Hurricane Kick Speed and movement techniques *Levitation - Terra can use her psychic powers to levitate in the air *Teleportation - Can teleport to other dimensions Supportive techniques *Seru Summoning - Terra can call out the power of a Seru to attack an enemy for her *Energy Shield - Terra can create a barrier of energy around a small radius that blocks his host from harm Other abilities *Telepathy - Enables Terra to communicate with others' minds as well as potentially control them Evolutions Each time a Genesis Tree is revived the Ra-Seru that takes part in the revival levels up and becomes more powerful. Not only does it add to the Ra-Seru's attack power, but it also changes its outer appearance. Terra starts at Lv1 and can go all the way up to Lv8. Terra-lv-0.jpg|Noa without Terra Terra-lv-1.jpg|Terra Lv1 Terra-lv-2.jpg|Terra Lv2 Terra-lv-3.jpg|Terra Lv3 Terra-lv-4.jpg|Terra Lv4 Terra-lv-5.jpg|Terra Lv5 Terra-lv-6.jpg|Terra Lv6 Terra-lv-7.jpg|Terra Lv7 Terra-lv-8.jpg|Terra Lv8 Gallery Trivia *Terra's name comes from the Latin "terra" which means "land", or "earth". Now, why would a Ra-Seru of the Wind element be named after its polar opposite? Perhaps this relates to the fact that Terra is awakened from the Genesis Tree at Rikuroa. "Riku" also means "earth" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Ra-Seru